This invention pertains to a puller tool and, more particularly, to a fluid operated tool for pulling a track end connector off a pair of track pad shafts as used in military tank tracks.
A prior art device for pulling an end connector off a pair of track pad shafts has included a frame with an arm end engageable inside an end connector and a pair of threaded pusher members engageable one with each of a pair of track pad shafts whereby rotation of the pusher members advances the pusher members relative to the frame and the end connector is pulled off the track pad shafts. The prior art tool required substantial screw torque because th end connectors frequently become rusted or fretted to the track pad shafts and additionally an operator had to shift from one threaded pusher member to the other to alternately advance the pusher members in order to draw the end connector off the track pad shafts without binding thereof on the shafts. The assignee of this application manufactures many different types of pusher and puller tools including a portable tool for pushing track pins wherein a base which has a cylinder connected thereto fastens onto a part of a track and a pin pusher connected to a ram extendable from the cylinder pushes a pin relative to the track.